


Lost and Found (Revised)

by Gravytrain101



Series: Lost and Found [1]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Building a relationship, Confusion and Acceptance, Discoveries, Father and Son, Hogan is adopted, Investigation, Klink is Hogan's real father, Missing Children, Other, Revenge, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: 33 years ago today, Klink's sons were taken from a carnival. They were taken right from under his nose. His two little boys, Conrad and Phillip, were taken and they haven't seen each other since. Hogan hears about this and wants to help him out by finding out what happened. He discovers what happened but the answer isn't anything he's ever expected. While Hogan is investigating the kidnapping, Klink has hired a private investigator to find out what happened to his sons. Will the man uncover what Hogan has? Will he discover more? What will Klink think when he hears the news about his boys that went missing over three decades ago?
Relationships: Robert Hogan & Wilhelm Klink
Series: Lost and Found [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802188
Comments: 29
Kudos: 14





	Lost and Found (Revised)

**Author's Note:**

> I read the suggestions and revised this story. I hope it has improved since my first attempt. Thank you to everyone who took time to give me suggestions and point out ways I can improve the story! 
> 
> I would like to explore the future of this story through chapters/parts, let me know if you would be open to that. 
> 
> Again, this is my first Hogan's Heroes story. Please feel free to let me know if anything about the characters seem off since I didn't grow up watching this show. I hope you like it!

Hogan’s POV:  
“Colonel Klink, my men and I have a request,” I started as I entered his office. 

“Please not now Hogan,” Klink sighed as he slowly signed his stack of papers. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked as I forgot about our request and sat down. 

“Nothing,” he muttered. 

“Come on,” I said, “Something’s wrong Kommandant. Tell me and maybe I can help.” 

“You can’t help Hogan, it’s already done,” he told me, “Today was the day that my boys were taken from me.” 

“Boys? I didn’t know you had any children,” I responded. 

“I did,” he began, “Conrad and Phillip. They were taken from me 33 years ago and I haven’t seen them since.” 

“33 years ago?” I asked, “You haven’t tried to track them down?” 

“Of course I’ve tried to find them! They are my sons,” he shouted. 

“Have you asked the Gestapo to help you track them down? I’m sure they would help,” I suggested. 

“I tried that once. They got close but couldn’t find them.” he said. 

“Do you mind telling me what happened?” I asked softly. 

“We were at a carnival,” he started as he smiled sadly, “Conrad, my youngest boy, was so excited to go to the carnival since it was his first time. Phillip was holding my hand and Conrad was holding Phillip’s hand while we walked towards the food court. Someone bumped into me which caused Phillip to let go of my hand. I tried to hold on to him but I wasn’t able to. I was looking around for my boys, yelling for them to answer me, but I couldn’t find them. I went to see security and they said they couldn’t do anything about it. I searched for them for hours and asked around but no one saw anything.” 

“How old were they?” I asked. 

“Conrad was 5 years old and Phillip was 10 years old,” he told me, “Phillip looked like me while Conrad looked like his mother. He had her eyes which were a wonderful dark brown with beautiful brown hair to match.” 

“What were they like?” I asked as I tried to picture the boys.

“Phillip was a sweet boy, very thoughtful. He always looked out for his brother, he had a big heart,” he explained, “Conrad was a very curious boy and always wanted to learn.” 

“You said that you had the Gestapo look for them?” I asked. 

“I did, yes,” he started, “I sent some men under my command out to look for my sons. They got close but whoever took them moved them. All I know is they took them out of Germany but I don’t know where.” 

“Maybe you can try again? Hire a private investigator or something to look for them. You might have better luck now,” I offered. 

“Thank you, I will give that some thought,” he told me before I got up and let myself out. 

\-----In Hogan’s Room-----  
Hogan’s POV:  
“Did you guys hear all that?” I asked as I entered my room. 

“Yeah,” Carter answered, “Colonel Klink has kids! Who would’ve guessed?” 

“I think we should help him,” I started, “Kinch, get a hold of London and see if they can find out anything about Klink’s sons.” 

“On it,” he said before leaving. 

“Do you think they are still alive Colonel?” LeBeau asked. 

“I hope so,” I sighed before leaving to get some coffee. 

\-----2 Days Later-----  
Klink’s POV:  
“You want me to find your sons that went missing 33 years ago?” the man asked. 

“That is what I’m asking, Anton, yes,” I said. 

“And why should I help you?” he asked. 

“Because I put in a good word for you and got you invited to General Schmidt’s birthday party,” I responded, “And I’m paying you.” 

“I’ll do it for the money,” he told me as he pulled out his pad and paper, “I need you to tell me every little detail you remember the day your boys were taken. Every detail counts so please be thorough.” 

I took a deep breath and told him what I had told Colonel Hogan a couple days earlier. I told him anything and everything involving my boys in hopes of giving this investigator some sort of lead. 

“Okay,” he sighed after he finished taking notes about the day my boys disappeared, “Now, do you have any idea who would’ve taken them? Did you do anything to make someone mad at you in the days leading up to the kidnapping?” 

“No, everything was completely normal,” I said, “My wife would take the boys to school in the morning while I went to work. I would be commanding missions while I was at work and look after my boys when I got home.” 

“Missions? What kind of missions?” he asked. 

“All kinds,” I said as I shrugged, “Difficult missions like ambushes and air raids as well as simple ones like supply runs to small towns.” 

“Air raids?” he responded, “I’m going to look into those. In the meantime, I will need you to make up a list of people that could’ve taken your children. Write anybody and everybody you can think of, no man or woman can be overlooked.” 

“Yes. Yes sir I will do that,” I told him. 

“Good, I will be in touch,” he said before leaving. 

Hogan’s POV:  
“Anything?” I asked as Kinch came back up from the tunnel.

“I found out what happened to them Colonel but it’s not what we expected,” he told me as he sat on the table next to Newkirk. 

“What is it?” I asked. 

“Are they dead?” Newkirk asked. 

“They were kidnapped and stayed with their kidnappers for 3 months before relocating. One of the boys is still alive but the other one died after relocating.” Kinch answered as he handed me some papers, “Read this Colonel.” 

I took the papers and started reading the report Kinch wrote. It explained what happened to the boys and where they were taken to. 

“They were taken to the States? Why?” I asked. 

“London doesn’t know,” he shrugged, “The person that took them thought they would be safer there I guess.” 

I continued reading and learned that the oldest son, Phillip, passed away within months of arriving in the States from pneumonia. Conrad was adopted into another family after his brother died and they lived in the same place I lived in, Cleveland, Ohio.

“The youngest boy lived in the same place I did when I was growing up, maybe I know him,” I announced to the boys before I continued reading the report. 

“Hold on,” I said as I read that the parent’s names match mine and the parent’s changed the boy's name, “His parent’s names are the same as mine and they changed his name. Kinch, am I Klink’s son?” 

“That’s what London is saying Colonel,” he started, “They tracked the boy's life to see where he would be now. London found out what school he went to, where he moved to when he was a kid, when he joined the military, what he did, and where he is now. Everything is pointing to you.” 

“I knew I was adopted and I remember Phillip but I never thought it was connected to Klink,” I said, “I was told that Phillip was adopted by a different family.” 

“I’m sorry Colonel but that isn’t true. You are Klink’s son,” he told me. 

“Wow,” I sighed as I stared at the paper in my hands. 

“Sir?” Kinch asked. 

“Yes,” I responded. 

“You were with your kidnapers for 3 months. Did you know you were kidnapped?” he asked. 

“Not at first, I was told that I was with a family friend,” I answered, “After the first couple of weeks I realized we were being held hostage, at least, that’s what my brother told me.” 

“Colonel, where did you learn to speak English?” Newkirk chimed in, “Did your kidnappers teach you it or did you learn it in the states?” 

“I learned most of it with my kidnappers. They would only speak in English to us to help us be more ‘believable’ in the states. I guess they planned to move us there all along, they just got rushed when the Gestapo got too close,” I explained. 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that at such a young age,” Kinch softly said. 

“Thanks,” I sighed as I folded the paper and stuffed it in my jacket, “I’m going to be in my room if you guys need anything. I need to think about this.” 

Newkirk’s POV:  
“Klink is Colonel Hogan’s Dad?” LeBeau asked Kinch. 

“It appears so guys,” Kinch answered. 

“If they are father and son then how come they didn’t recognize each other?” Carter asked. 

“Carter,” I sighed, “They haven’t seen each other in 33 years. The last time Colonel Hogan saw Klink was when he was 5 years old. Do you expect a 5 year old to remember anything? Let alone Klink to imagine what his son would look like today?” 

“I guess not,” he mumbled. 

“Klink probably doesn’t expect his son to be an American either,” LeBeau responded. 

“Well at least he has the answer he wanted,” Kinch said. 

Hogan’s POV:  
Klink is my Dad? I knew I was adopted and held hostage but I would’ve never imagined this was linked to Klink. I knew Colonel Klink looked a little familiar when I met him but I thought I’ve seen him before during the war. 

He deserves to know what happened to his sons, but what would that do to our relationship? Will he want to transfer me to another camp? Will he want nothing to do with me? Will he make me call him Dad in front of the whole camp?

“Alright guys,” I started as I left my room after an hour or two of thinking, “I know how to tell him.” 

“How?” Carter asked. 

“Kinch and Newkirk,” I said, “I need you guys to make up a letter, a formal letter from a general. Have the letter explain that this general heard about Klink’s missing sons and wanted to help. Then go on to explain what happened to his sons and don’t leave out any details because he deserves to know. Once that is done, we will put the letter in with the rest of his mail next week.” 

“Why next week?” LeBeau asked. 

“Because, he’s going to ask around for help and he can’t get the letter too soon. He will think something’s up and might not believe the information in the letter,” I explained. 

“Man,” Carter exclaimed, “You think of everything Colonel!” 

\-----3 Days Later-----  
Hogan’s POV:  
“Colonel!” Carter yelled as he ran to me, “I saw that Klink got a letter from the private investigator so I grabbed ours.” 

“Good thinking Carter,” I said as I grabbed our letter from him and stuffed it in my jacket, “Let’s just hope this private investigator found something.” 

Klink’s POV:  
I grabbed my mail from my desk and shuffled through it to see if there was anything important in it, particularly something from Anton. I stopped when I found an envelope addressed to me from Anton and almost ripped it in half as I opened it. 

Colonel Klink,  
I’ve done some digging and found quite a bit of information. I discovered who took your boys and why. A man named James Mench took your children to get back at you for causing the death of his child. One of your air raids you commanded caused his daughter to die which caused him to get back at the man in charge, you. 

James took your boys and brought them back to his house to stay with him and his wife, Marie. His wife would take good care of your boys, but that can’t be said about her husband. Unfortunately, James would abuse your sons when he thought they were out of line. 

During their stay with the Mench’s, your sons were getting ready to be transferred to the United States. They were taught English and other little things to help them fit in once they got there. The Gestapo were getting closer to James and the boys, too close, so he moved the boys to the States much sooner than he wanted. Conrad and Phillip continued to stay with them for the next couple of weeks. 

However, during this time, Phillip developed pneumonia and passed away a few weeks later. James and Marie decided to give Conrad to a family that would be better suited to take care of the boy while they moved back to Germany. It is still unclear what James’ plan was with your sons, but whatever it was involved both the boys. 

This next discovery took some time to uncover but I found out where your living son ended up. Conrad was adopted by a very lovely family where he was loved and nurtured like a child should be. His name was changed and he wasn’t told much about his kidnapping or why it happened. Through conversations with people that knew him, I found out that he remembers little about the events that took place which is fortunate for his case. No child should live with a trauma like that at such a young age. 

I’ve tracked down Conrad to see where he is today, I found him and I believe you know him. Even though I found him, you need to understand that he may not remember you when he learns this news. 

Conrad grew up and enlisted in the military, particularly the Air Force. He was the top of his class and great at his job. He rose to the rank of Colonel before he was shot down and captured. Your son is currently stationed in your POW camp and his name is Colonel Robert Edward Hogan.

I hope this letter finds you and you can have some well needed answers. I also hope you can form a relationship with your son while you are both at the same camp. Best wishes and heil Hitler. 

~Anton

My Phillip died? My precious little boy is dead and the other one is someone that has been in my life for the last year and a half. Colonel Hogan is my Conrad? I doubt he even knows about this and I should tell him. 

\-----Later in Klink’s Quarters-----  
Klink’s POV:  
“You wanted to see me Kommandant,” Hogan said as he entered the building. 

“Yes, please sit,” I said as I waited for him to sit, “I got a letter in the mail today explaining what happened to my boys, and I would like you to read the letter because it involves you.” 

“Me?” he asked as he took the letter, “What do I have to do with this?” 

“Just read the letter,” I told him. 

I took in his appearance as he read the letter and I don’t know how I missed it. He looks just like his mother, nothing’s changed. He still has those gentle brown eyes that are always filled with curiosity while his hair always seemed light and fluffy. 

“I’m your son?” he asked which snapped me out of my trance, “I knew I was adopted but I never thought I was connected to you.” 

“It’s a lot to take in, I know. But what you are reading there is true, you are my son,” I answered. 

“So Phillip and I were taken? Because this man, James, thought that would make you guys even?” he asked. 

“It appears so,” I sighed.

“I’m sorry,” he said as he shook his head, “I don’t remember you much.” 

“That’s okay, you were young when you were taken. I don’t expect you to remember much,” I told him, “Do you remember anything from your kidnapping? Do you remember Phillip?” 

“I remember being in a crowd and Phillip holding me tightly. He kept screaming and yelling for you as this strange man dragged us away. We were put in a car and barely left it until we reached his house. James and his wife kept us for a couple months while they taught us English. I remember his wife, Marie, she was always nice and felt bad about her husband taking us but she was too scared to do anything about it. Her husband was mean though, he would always hit us and yell at us,” he explained as he wrapped his arms around himself, “I remember one time when Phillip fought back. Phillip was tired of being abused all the time. When James was facing the window Phillip took a chair and smacked it into his back as hard as he could. It was smashed into pieces which caused James to crash his upper body through the window. Since he wasn’t expecting it and didn’t have time to protect himself, he got his hands and face all cut up. His hands had glass sticking out everywhere while a big piece stayed lodged in his chin. James had to get tons of stitches in his hands and chin which left scars.”

“From your story, it seems like James would abuse Phillip more than you,” I started, “Did he hurt you too? Do you have any scars or life long injuries from him?”

“Yeah, I have one,” he responded, “James was cutting weeds away with a knife. He was getting frustrated and flung the knife behind him. Either he didn’t know I was behind him or I was too close to him, either way he got me. The knife sliced my side and went deep enough to the point where I needed stitches. That’s the only time I remember James being worried about us. I’m just lucky he cared enough at that moment to get me medical attention and not leave me to die.”

“Is the scar bad?” I asked, hoping I wasn’t pushing him too far. 

“Not really, not as bad as my other ones,” he said as he unzipped his jacket and untucked his shirt to reveal the scar, “My bullet wounds and shoulder wound looks worse.” 

“I am so sorry you had to go through that,” I told him as the overwhelming protectiveness took over after seeing the scar, “I wish I would’ve held onto you boys tighter. Maybe you wouldn’t have been taken if I would’ve been quicker,” I said. 

“It wasn’t your fault,” he told me as he tucked his shirt back in, “No one knew that was going to happen.” 

“You’re right,” I said as I nodded. 

“I do have a couple of questions,” he said as he tilted his head slightly. 

“Yes,” I responded as I remembered how he used to do that as a child. 

“Did you have any other children after we were taken? What did you do after we were taken? Is Mom still alive?” he asked, “Sorry, that’s a lot of questions.” 

“No, not at all. I welcome the questions, it reminds me of when you were younger. You would always ask questions,” I said as he blushed a little, “As for your answers, I didn’t have any more children. Your mother passed away 5 years ago from a heart attack. I looked for you and your brother for years after you disappeared, but I couldn’t find you.” 

“Are you going to make me call you Dad?” he asked out of the blue. 

“Only if you want to, I won’t force you,” I answered, “Do you mind if I call you Robert?” 

“Not at all,” he said, “I might refrain from calling you Dad until I’m used to it, but I won’t call you Dad in front of my men. At least, not just yet.” 

“Understood,” I told him as I nodded.

We continued to talk and catch up on the decades we’ve missed in each other’s lives. We talked and talked until Robert could hardly keep his head up. 

“Let’s go to bed Robert,” I said before helping him to my guest room. 

I helped him out of his jacket and shirt before he collapsed on the bed and passed out. I took his hat off and covered him up with blankets. 

“Goodnight son,” I whispered before going to my room to get some sleep myself. 

I slept for a couple hours before I woke up to screaming. 

“No! Dad!” someone yelled, “Phillip!” 

“Robert?” I called out as I got up and ran to his room. 

I found him sweating, screaming, and fighting his blankets as his nightmare progressed. I went to sit on his bed as I shook him awake. 

“Robert! Wake up, you are having a nightmare,” I yelled at him until he woke up. 

He woke up and looked around at his surroundings. He realized where he was, saw me and hugged me tightly. 

I hugged him back and rubbed his back as he cried on my shirt, “Robert,” I softly said, “You’re okay. It was only a nightmare.” 

I held him like that for a little while longer until he pulled back and wiped his eyes.

“What was the nightmare about?” I asked. 

“I dreamed about James hurting Phillip and then you arrived to save us. You reached for your gun but James fought you and got it first. He shot you and Phillip in front of me before pointing the gun at me,” he explained as more tears fell from his eyes, “I thought you died because you came to rescue us. I thought it was my fault.” 

“No, don’t you ever think that.” I demanded as I hugged him tightly, “It was just a dream and I am alive and well.” 

“Okay,” he sighed. 

“I want you to understand that there is nothing I wouldn’t do for you Robert,” I told him as I put my hands on his shoulders, “You are my son and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe and away from danger, even if it costs me my life.” 

“Thank you,” he said as he hugged me, “I hope it never comes to that.” 

“Same here Robert,” I said as I ran my fingers through his hair. 

He continued to hold on to me, which I didn’t mind, until I felt his grip loosen and his breathing slow down. I knew he was drifting off so I gently lowered him back down onto the bed before covering him back up. 

“Goodnight son,” I whispered before getting up and heading back towards my room.

**Author's Note:**

> Has this improved since last time? Still needs work? Hate it? Loved it? Continue it? Let me know your thoughts in the comment section down below! All and any feedback is welcomed! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
